


Bottom Steve Fest 2014

by kusuri



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Bondage, Bottom Steve Fest, Digital Art, Double Penetration, Fanart, M/M, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:31:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3127961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kusuri/pseuds/kusuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhodey and Tony make a Steve sandwich.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bottom Steve Fest 2014

  



End file.
